


欲与念 第十六章

by thefloatinglife



Category: Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten | The Town Musicians of Bremen (Fairy Tale), Town soul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	欲与念 第十六章

第十六章

导语：一个人和另一个人心灵之间的壁垒是永远也没有办法打破的。心灵真是孤单得可怕的一件东西啊！——泰戈尔

 

“陆佳佳的事情，你打算怎么处理？” 朱一龙那天下午趁白宇在家喝茶，冷不防提起这事。

“怎么了龙哥，你怎么忽然想起她来，还以为这事翻篇儿了呢。”白宇不在意地拿起朱一龙泡好的茶一饮而尽。

“是这样，她后来真来找我做咨询，我给她定了五个月疗程，每周一次，但她来了两次就不来了，打她电话也联系不上，就问问你。”朱一龙翻着学生提交的病人记录，说。

白宇很想扶额。找了个象牙塔里的爱人，好处是单纯不作妖，坏处是，认死理，连吃醋的本能也要让位给本职工作。

“哦，哥，你看我也不是那么不懂事的人，上次那么一闹，我在你这表现已经扣分了，我还真能让她来烦你不成。你把我看成什么人了。”白宇走过去，大剌剌坐在龙哥身后的单人小圆沙发，长臂一伸抱住他哥的腰，脑袋搁在朱一龙肩上，在那暖玉一样的脖子上，细细地啄吻着。

“嗯，别闹～痒…”朱一龙的鼻音总是有点奶奶的，像一根小羽毛在白宇心上挠一下，又一下。

“我解决了这事啊。我让我哥，给陆佳佳介绍了个富二代的公子哥儿，现在好上了就不会来烦我了。要说我哥真是我亲大哥，做事那叫有效率。陆佳佳拜金，找个有钱的，早就把我这娱乐圈工薪族忘脑后了，so easy~”白宇一脸邀功的小模样，看得朱一龙想打他。

“说得好像你自己不是个富二代似的。”朱一龙嫌白宇的胡子扎人，拿手挡着不让他再往脖子上凑。

“我？我这不从良了嘛？你看我每天跟着朱老师，好好学习，天天向上，视金钱如粪土，脱离低级趣味…” 白宇开始满嘴跑火车。

“你省省吧你，哎，你这话唠什么时候能治好。”朱一龙无奈地看着这个和自己带的研究生差不多大的小男朋友，有时候这人真是幼稚得很。

白宇凑过来，在他耳边小声说：“哥哥亲一下就治好。”

朱一龙羞红着脸在白宇下巴上亲了一下，嘴唇触到胡茬，刺刺的。

“嘴上，嘴上，来别客气，我不怕～”白宇得寸进尺，一屁股坐到他哥大腿上，索吻。

朱一龙在他嘴上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下就被他搂住身子、揽着后脑勺把过家家的亲亲变成了法式热吻。

“很舒服，就这样亲你，你的嘴里好甜，哥哥。”白宇撒娇一样地，在朱一龙嘴唇上舔着，又将舌头伸进去，和哥哥羞怯的小舌交缠嬉戏。

“那是因为…嗯…你喝了我加蜂蜜的红茶…” 朱一龙觉得自己也变得幼稚，可以就这样舌头追逐舌头，鼻子碰鼻子，和白宇亲热很久。

“你觉得，和我接吻，做爱，舒服吗，哥哥？” 白宇意重情浓的时候就会带出鼻音，听在人耳朵里，有种难以形容的性感。

“白宇，可能这就是代沟吧，你比我小五岁，我就怎么也不明白，那些事情，是在卧室里，夜半无人私语时，才会说的，现在是大白天，你问我这种话，我真的，说不出口。” 朱一龙窘迫地避开白宇的眼睛，接着说，“我知道，你可能觉得我这样很奇怪，毕竟我早些年…有经历，说句难听的，各种玩法，我知道的，比起你，只多不少…”他停顿了一下，阴影再次爬上那似沧桑又似稚嫩的脸，不笑的时候，眼底就有了浓重的忧郁。

“呃，哥哥，我没听懂你的意思，所以你现在是嫌弃我懂得太少吗，所以最近你都拒绝我？哎，早说嘛，不懂我可以学啊。” 白宇装傻充愣，果然又一次把朱一龙结结实实给气得说不出话来。

“你？！哎。”他这一生气，之前的忧郁倒是冲淡了，只剩下哭笑不得。

其实他也不想，让打心眼里爱他、想亲近他的小白失望，如果这副残躯能让他高兴，又有什么不可以做的呢？

让他心慌的是，欲望和心灵似乎是不可分离的，两人之间的性爱让他变得越来越依恋白宇，他的心，不再完整地属于他自己。

 

而他又太清醒，理智告诉他，小白的职业、他的家庭出身，以及他现在二十八岁尚未完全定型的人生，都让这段感情前路茫茫，他现在，梦里不知身是客，一晌贪欢罢了。

他对感情的信念，原本在十年前被人弄脏的时候，就已经不复存在了，就像那个遭遇同样命运的“阿拉伯的劳伦斯”，从此，他的身体与精神，都已非完璧。

朱一龙也不知道是不是自己停药后特别容易出现阴郁悲观的念头，但他就是止不住地想，小白这样美好的青年人，值得走上一条更为光明的坦途，到了必要的时候，他宁愿斩断情丝，也不想成为他的负累。

而白宇丝毫未意识到，他哥已经做好了随时退出这段感情的准备，天真地以为，是之前的风波让他龙哥心里有些计较起来，但他乐观的天性，让他想，龙哥愿意计较，就算暂时不愿意和他亲近，那也是爱他、在乎他的表现呀。他要再接再厉，给哥哥多一点安全感。再者，也许多引诱哥哥亲热亲热，让他哥身体上离不开他，也是个好法子。白宇心里有了计较，也就不在意他哥悒悒不乐的表现，权当是龙哥难得使一回小性子呗。

…  
首都艺术学院每年的“万国美食节”都涌动着秋冬季节人们难得一见的热情。

说是“万国”，其实只是首都各高校的留学生，看中艺术学院的场地，到这里来摆摊分享自己国家的美食和文化，刚开始是一个小型活动，久而久之就有了规模，有了传统。

翟明亮在这一天也十分难得地打起精神、准备去美食节见见世面。平时他不是去山里写生，就是宅在寝室整理女神柳思思的照片。哦，对了，这些照片都是他在各种场合偷拍的，算是寄托一点念想。

“明亮，难得你会来这种活动，嘻嘻，来跟我来，咱们去喝德国黑啤、吃希腊烤肉卷饼！”他刚来到场地入口。还没反应过来就被女神逮个正着，挽着胳膊走进人的海洋中去。

那确实是难得一见的场面：欧洲、美洲、亚洲各国的国旗飘扬着，广播里放出海洋国家热情洋溢的音乐，带着腥味的海风仿佛随着高低起伏、大小舌音打颤的歌声吹拂在这个城市人们的脸上，哦，还有那奇妙的炸鱿鱼圈的香气，这是来自小地方的、在首都不过两年多的翟明亮所从未体验过的，让他喜悦又慌乱，更让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩的是，女神挽住他胳膊的玉臂—他得到了阿佛洛狄忒的眷顾。

自从他获得那个青年艺术展的奖项，好运接二连三，教授的认可、同学的称羡，女神的友好，不，这已经不仅仅是友好，而是，近乎爱情的一种东西，让他的胸膛充满了对生命的热望。

尽管，他的尿频，还是继续妨碍着正常的生活秩序，还有他的手指，止不住地，他想把手指放进嘴里，然而，除开这些，他的生活已经近乎完美了，还有什么好奢求的呢？

 

…

Z大教工餐厅包厢。朱一龙让白宇拿着他的校园卡去点菜，自己留在里面和江导、还有柳思思的演员秦晓月介绍Z大国际美食节的情况。

原来，Z大每年都会有Z城留学生联合会与Z大校方共同组织的美食节，以宣传本国家文化，用官方的话说就是“推动文化交流、促进各国友好”，江导认为这个事件可以用于电影拍摄，便同编剧商量增加了这个情节。

朱一龙主动请缨为剧组接洽Z大负责人，此事商定后，还需要带相关演职人员提前熟悉场地。

“哇，朱老师，您可真是年轻有为，能认识您太荣幸了。”柳思思的演员秦晓月上次A城中秋晚会因故没来，因此是第一次见到朱一龙，然而初见就热情万分，惹得江导也频频侧目。

“还好还好，很高兴认识你，秦女士。”朱一龙有些不自在地微笑着，握了一下对方伸过来的手。除了白宇，他好像不大擅长应对这种特别主动的人。

“哎呀，别叫我秦女士，叫晓月就成，呵呵呵呵呵。”秦晓月看着眼前的朱老师疏朗清举、肃肃如松下风，一双美目看似无情却有情，她混迹娱乐圈多年，也未曾见这等风度气质的美男子，加之又是青年才俊，听说年纪轻轻就是重点大学的副教授，不由得动了心思。

“这…”朱一龙更为尴尬，左右看看，见江导正埋头回复信息，而白宇，白宇又不在身边，他没有人可以求助。

秦晓月见这老师生涩，比起她见过的那些油滑世故的男人可称得上清纯，心下更是喜欢，遂一屁股坐到他身边，说：“朱老师我们加个微信吧，以后还要请您多指导哦。”

朱一龙想她说的也没毛病，就加了微信，只顾着扫二维码却没注意到两人的距离有多近。

所以白宇点完菜回来，看到的就是，秦晓月一袭短裙露出的白腿儿快要靠上他龙哥的西装裤，而她饱满挺拔的胸部贴着龙哥手臂，流瀑一样的长发将要碰到他哥的脸…

怒火腾一下就升起来，好歹他还记得这是什么场合，所以深吸一口气，他走过去说：“江导、龙哥，我点好餐了。小秦，你让我给龙哥倒杯茶，他这几天嗓子不好，得多喝水。”

秦晓月听剧组的人议论过，自然知道白宇和朱老师的关系不是一般的好。白宇比她资历深，且背景深厚，她也不好得罪，遂乖乖回到自己位子上去，反正想做的也做到了，来日方长呢。

一顿饭吃下来，大家也熟悉了事件当天的主要活动，尤其是秦晓月，对这场戏格外积极，问这问那，不善言辞的朱一龙好几次都靠白宇插话才缓解尴尬。

江导感觉到这几个年轻人之间的火药味，颇为莫名其妙，心想果然秋燥时节，年轻人火力旺，说话冲，他也不想多管闲事，总之大事要紧，他只提醒白宇和秦晓月饭后去场地对台词，感受一下环境，而朱一龙下午去心理咨询中心还有事，就不同他们一起了。

…  
那天朱一龙比白宇早回家，他心想白宇这么一天折腾下来，嗓子容易上火，就炖了雪梨银耳羹，在保温箱里暖着。想了想，又做了炙牛排、清炒小白菜，和一个西湖醋鱼，这鱼是他母亲当年最喜欢给父亲做的，菜谱也传给了他。

他做好这些菜肴，一一放进保温箱里，看着天色渐暗，白宇还没回来，就有些忧心，可他又不敢打电话，生怕打扰了白宇工作—他心里清楚这部电影对白宇意味着什么。

而就在这时，他的手机亮了一下，一条微信进来，拿起来一看却是白天刚加的秦晓月发来的：朱老师，下班了吗？我今天感觉，心理方面好多东西不懂哦，剧本太专业啦，以后要多请教您呢，有空请您吃饭呀。

他还没想好怎么回复，白宇就开门进来，脸色是很少见的阴沉。他以前就有这种感觉，白宇这人，说说笑笑的时候使人如沐春风，而一旦不说话，像这样沉默着，就会有种冷冷的距离感。

朱一龙没见过这样的白宇，不禁有些不知所措。

白宇径直走到沙发旁坐下，自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽，也不看他龙哥。

“白宇，你…”朱一龙最怕这样的沉默，这总让他觉得自己做错了什么。  
“你今天顺利吗？”他总算憋出一句话。“饭菜都好了，要不我…”

“你刚才给谁发信息？”白宇蓦地打断他的话。

“我没有，是今天那个…”朱一龙还没反应过来手机已经被白宇拿走了。这真的不像他，不像小白。朱一龙感觉到不对劲。

“她勾引你，你也乐意，是不是？”白宇的目光和语气都是那么尖锐，带着刺，朱一龙为他敞开的柔软的心简直要被扎出血来。

“小白，你要讲道理，她是你们剧组的，我职责所在……”朱一龙也不知道自己为什么底气不足—他忽然想到自己在感情上的笨拙—今天在餐桌上，他还是太不注意了，然而到现在他才反应过来。

白宇的暴躁来得莫名其妙，整个下午，他看那秦晓月都不顺眼，对台词也找不到感觉，被他尊敬的江导骂得够呛。一路几乎是飙车回家，只要一想到龙哥和那女人耳鬓厮磨的画面，他就恨不得…恨不得什么呢，他也不知道。

“呵呵，龙哥，你知道我对你什么样，你总叫我小白，是不是觉得，我比你小，所以不管什么事，都是你说了算。现在你又在我眼皮底下，和女人那个样子。你最近，也总是拒绝我，你知不知道，你让我觉得，是不是一切都是我在强求？” 白宇越走越近，朱一龙看他认真发怒的样子，又是茫然又是难过，任由白宇抓住肩膀。

“告诉我，龙哥，你是不是后悔了，后悔和我在一起？你以前认识的那个李耀庭，比我厉害名气大，现在这个秦晓月，是个美女又喜欢你，他们能给你的，我都给不了，说实话吧龙哥，你是不是后悔了？” 白宇看着他哥委屈迷茫的眼睛，那里面幽黑幽黑的一泓清泉，全都是他的倒影，他心软得一塌糊涂，真不想这样对他哥说话，可是这怒气，已挟千军万马之势，带走了他残余的自控力。

愤怒和带着怒气的欲望，是他现在所能感受的一切。

“拒绝？”朱一龙好似抓住了一点线索，“你是因为，我…” 他白玉一样的脸庞因为心里触及了某个想法而显出羞怯的红晕。

“可以让我抱你吗，哥哥，那次之后，十多天了，我很想你，很想，你总是，不愿意。起初我以为是陆佳佳的事，后来我已经解决了，你还是这样。我还有哪里做得不好吗，哥哥？”白宇在他身上摸索起来，四处点火。

等朱一龙反应过来，他已经意乱情迷地让白宇推倒在卧室床上，脱掉了上衣，家居裤也被褪到膝盖上，困住了双腿。

“哥哥喜欢什么玩法？”白宇解开自己西裤的皮带，“是想要被绑起来干吗？”  
他说着用皮带缚住朱一龙双手，脱下他的家居裤、内裤，让他哥双腿大开，在床上如同待宰的羔羊。

他也想温柔地对待朱一龙，但演这个角色以来，他的情绪波动很大，此时此刻他只想粗暴地捅进去让他哥哭出来，为他流泪，记住他给的疼痛，从此烙下他的印记，永远不再理会旁人。

总算他还有理智，给他哥里外仔细润滑了，期间朱一龙一直扭头不肯看他，也不说话，只抿着嘴唇，脸和脖子都红透了。

他按住龙哥惹人疼的窄肩，慢慢插进去，看着他哥哥由于忍耐不适而轻咬着嘴唇，黑眼睛又蒙上雨雾。他终于感到自己心里的怒火，被那眼睛里将落未落的盈盈珠泪浇灭了。

白宇慢慢抽插让哥哥适应，但忍不了一会儿就耐不住，加快了速度，他哥哥受不住便用那被缚的手抓紧了床栏，嘴里漏出一两声让白宇销魂蚀骨的呻吟。可惜他哥生性羞涩，便连声音也是努力克制，更让他愈加用力，想让他哥忍不住发出那种奶猫一样的声音。

…

就这样要了他哥哥好几次，就像要把十多天来没有宣泄的带着火气的欲望，在他哥身上找补回来。然而看着朱一龙最后因为体力不支而昏昏沉沉，他又心里一痛。

他解开皮带，替龙哥擦干净身上的粘液，给他赤裸的身子盖上棉被，让他休息。

在白宇打开保温箱的时候，这种心痛达到了顶点—他想象得到他龙哥是带着怎样的心情，精心做好这些菜，等不到他回来又放进保温箱。而他一回来就大发脾气，把人折腾成这样。

 

等朱一龙恢复体力，洗了澡，已经是晚上七点多。两人刚开始只是默默无言地吃晚饭。

白宇将一块剔干净刺的鱼肉夹到他哥碗里，说：“哥哥，我今天，真的，太混帐了。我不知道，我真不知道，突然就控制不住。”

好一会儿他没得到朱一龙的任何反应。白宇不禁有些心慌。

他又抬头看了龙哥一眼，龙哥只是默默吃着他给他剔好的鱼肉。

“你只是入戏了。”良久他等来这么一句话。

“啊？”白宇有些怔愣。

“我记得我以前跟你说过，强迫症患者的偏执和控制欲吧。他们的大脑，会对小事情反应很大，无限放大一件事，是强迫症患者的特点。所以不怪你。你这样，可以演好这个角色，我没事的。我没怪你，一点儿也没有。”朱一龙说，同时忍不住“嘶”地抽了口凉气，因为后庭有些一抽一抽地疼。

 

白宇没想到事情还可以这样解释。但他回想自己近日的行为和情绪，好像还真是这么回事。

他看着朱一龙刚才很明显忍痛的反应，还有他平静而毫无指责的神情，忽然一个念头出现在他心里：龙哥，很可能是除了他父母之外，最爱他的人了。


End file.
